


Posibilidades Infinitas

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubo miles, millones de posibilidades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posibilidades Infinitas

** Posibilidades infinitas **

Hubo miles, millones de posibilidades.

Charles podría haber aceptado unirse a Erik en la lucha contra la humanidad. Asimismo, Erik podría haber elegido abandonar esa lucha, uniéndose a la meta de Charles: un mundo en el que coexistan en paz humanos y mutantes.

Erik podría haber desviado las balas de otra forma, haciendo que ninguna golpee a Charles. Quizás matando a Moira, o a Raven, o a Hank, o a Sean, o Alex. Podría haberle quitado directamente el arma a Moira, ahorrándose heridas, muertes y dolor.

Charles podría haber dejado que Erik destruya los barcos. Erik podría haber decidido perdonarles la vida a los ejércitos estadounidense y soviético.

Raven podría haberse quedado con Charles. Alex podría haberse ido con Erik. Angel podría haberse cambiado de bando, o podría haberlo hecho Sean.

Hubo miles, millones de posibilidades.

Lamentablemente, solo una ocurrió.

FIN


End file.
